Lovely night
by Kyoamichii
Summary: Welp, here's my shot at redemption for fanfic writing xDD But besides that,This mainly consists of fluff and smut. Lithuania and Poland come home from a late meeting, but Lith is unable to fall asleep. Feliks knows just what to do that will make him fall asleep ;) Translations: Žavinga-Adorable Aš tave myliu/Kocham cię-I love you Też cię kocham-love you too That’s all folks, Enjoy


1:30 am.

It was a late night for the two, especially for Toris. Feliks could stay up hours on end, scrolling through the random junk he found on the internet. Browsing among overpriced online stores, just to wake up the next day and blab about something he saw, in which he expected Toris to buy for him. And yet still, not even begin to feel tired in the slightest. Meanwhile, Toris often found himself drifting to sleep as early as 8:30, he was quite the heavy sleeper. But not today, in fact today was the complete opposite. When they arrived back home, Feliks immediately stumbled through the doorway, letting his purse hit the floor as he dragged his weary body upstairs and fell right into bed. Toris felt sorry for him, the meeting had lasted a lot longer then anyone expected it to, everybody was tired and just wanted to go home, especially Feliks. It confused Toris, because normally at this hour, Feliks wasn't even remotely ready to go to sleep, but he figured that meeting had just bored him out of his mind and he had enough politics for one day. Who could blame him.

Making his way to bed as well, Toris was extra careful not to disturb Feliks. Shuffling around the house, taking slow strides from room to room, he was doing his best not to create any noise.

Once he entered their shared bedroom, he took a minute to stop and notice Feliks, balled up in the center of the bed, his hair a mess, foundation and eyeliner smeared across his face. A strand of sunny blonde hair hanging into his mouth where his lips parted. Laying there in a pink sports bra and black shorts, he just looked so cute, Toris couldn't help himself from smiling. Sauntering his way over to Feliks, he placed a small, gentle kiss to his forehead. When he straightened himself out, he noticed Feliks form a tiny smile and giggle, which caught him off guard.

"Aha, I saw that" Toris laughed.

"Saw what?" Feliks said in response, trying to look as bewildered as possible. Toris laughed again.

"I thought you were tired, you looked as if you were going to pass out at the meeting, right then and there!" Toris answered. Feliks tried hard to create his cutest pouty-face.

"like, was not!" He protested.

"Were too!" Toris smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Feliks stuck his tongue out, although he couldn't help but laugh.

Feliks loved everything about his husband. He loved seeing his face first thing in the morning. He loved how patient Toris was with others. He adored how gentle, sweet, and loving he was towards him. How he spoiled Feliks with every opportunity he got, like buying something silly for him.

Feliks got off work an hour before Toris, so he loved coming home and waiting (to what seemingly felt like forever) for Toris to come home. Seeing him walk through the door immediately made Feliks' heart skip a beat, as he ran towards Toris just to be embraced into one of his loving hugs, and a romantic kiss on the lips always made it worth waking up each morning.

Toris' views weren't much different at all. Both nations- head over heels for each other. Toris saw Feliks in many ways within their time together. Young and timid, powerful and brave, sweet and dear, He loved Feliks for who he was, always able to make him laugh whenever his spirit needed a little lift. He wouldn't know what to do without him. After all, Feliks was the love of his life.

Finally settling into bed together, the younger nation had fallen asleep- for sure this time. Toris watched as the blondes body rose and fell with each breath. His eyes fixated on the soft glow of the moonlight, shimmering on the Polish mans smooth, pale skin, Feliks was beautiful. The Lithuanian placed a hand on Feliks' upper thigh, and shifted his own weight closer to him. He intertwined his fingers into silky golden hair and moved his hand in circular motions, massaging the pols head.

"Žavinga" he cooed. Pursing his lips to plant another kiss upon his lover.

"Aš tave myliu"

5:30 am

4 hours had passed, and Toris was still unable to fall asleep. Eventually his constant squirming was able to wake Feliks as well.

"Honey?" The Pol rolled over and rubbed his eyes. Startled from hearing his voice, Toris responded rather quickly

"are you still awake?" he pushed himself up, looking puzzled.

" I didn't wake you, did I?" Toris asked alarmingly. Feliks' expression lit up, he thought it was cute that Toris cared about not disturbing him.

"Like, never mind that. Are _you_ okay?" He inched closer to the brunette, laying his head on his lap.

"Well," The Lithuanian sighed.

"I just can't seem to fall asleep at all, I don't know what's wrong with me!" Toris let his head fall back and winced.

"aww Liet...I know something that could make you feel better." Feliks smirked as his gaze lead him to Toris' face. He sat upwards and began repeating sexual remarks into the brunette's ear. Toris opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound could come out, Feliks already had his hand down the Lithuanians pants. Taken completely by surprise, Toris chuckled.

"You don't have to do this, I know you're tired." He suggested. Feliks backed away like he had just been told the most ridiculous thing of his life.

"Stop now? Like, are you kidding? We're just getting started!" Toris eyes widened,

"a-are you sure? You do realize it's five in the morning! And you were so tired I-" He was interrupted by Feliks, placing a finger over his lips. The concerned look on Toris' face had congealed into a seductive grin, Po had turned him on.

"Well-eheh. Alright, alright. I see." He flipped the blond over, so now that he was towering over him. As Feliks lay on his back, giggling and biting his lip. Toris leaned in and started to aggressively kiss his lover. Mouth on mouth, tongues colliding. Feliks wrapped his arms around Toris, deepening the kiss. Once he pulled away, Feliks slipped off his shorts, to reveal pink and lacey underwear he wore. Hiding underneath everything, His perfectly slim body was so breathtaking, Toris thought to himself as he undid the buttons to his pajama top, he tossed the nightshirt on a nearby chair. A hand found itself rubbing against Feliks' cock over top the loose fabric, when he suddenly pulled the blonds panties down to his knees. A gasp.

"L-Liet!" he whined, Toris stopped and panicked.

"oh god, didn't do something wrong, did I?" he asked. Feliks giggled in response.

"No, you just-" his voice lowered.

"You were _so_ sexy when you did that." He bit his lip. Toris laughed and rolled his eyes, he clasped his hand into Feliks' and pressed their bodies together. He kissed him on the mouth once again before asking;

"are you ready?" The blond shot upwards.

"Wait Toris, we don't have any, uh-" he blushed.

"lube." He finished.

"O-oh" Toris looked away. however, he had an idea.

"Well then" He raised a hand and guided it towards Feliks' lips inviting him to lick it. Without saying anything, Feliks took hold of the brunette's hand and let it slide inside his mouth, licking around each finger. Toris moaned with pleasure from every movement of the pols tongue, coating each finger with saliva. Finished, He removed the Lithuanians hand from his mouth. A string of spit connected Toris' hand to his lips, he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks at the sight of this. Toris then took his fingers and rubbed them onto the Pols entrance. Feliks, being rather impatient, started to whine.

"Lithy, come ooonnn! Quit teasing mee" he begged.

"alright, alright." Toris finally gave in, he tugged at the waistband of his pants and slowly slid them off, followed by his boxers. Feliks jolted when Toris leaned into him. He could feel the brunette's breath against his neck. The two had made love many times before, but each time, Feliks always felt just as shy and vulnerable. Always getting worked up and not knowing what to do, or becoming too excited and impatient.

"I think I'm ready for you now, Toris" Feliks murmured. Without saying anything, Toris smiled and pushed himself inside. The pol's warmth contracted around him. Pumping in repetitive motions, Feliks moved in synch with Toris, grinding against his hips. Making sure they both could feel every bit of pleasure together. The blond sharply exhaled, moaning with every motion. He dug his nails into Toris' back (which indeed did hurt, but Toris was more focused on pleasing Feliks.) His moans we're silenced when Toris pressed his lips to Feliks' soft, pink ones.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he whispered. Feliks laughed and looked away.

"Oh, shut up." He pulled Toris closer.

"But I like, totally love you too" he responded as he kissed Toris' cheek. Toris clung onto Feliks' hips and started to thrust faster, building up more pleasure for both. He pounded into Feliks' prostate, which was enough to push him to climax. Toris released inside him and collapsed onto his hot, naked body

"Toris…" Feliks panted

"Feliks…" He repeated.

"Are you okay?" Toris asked. Feliks made a wide smile.

"I'm great. That was absolutely-totally-wonderful, Toris!" He exclaimed.

"Kocham cię, Liet" He smiled

"też cię kocham." Toris replied. Feliks giggled at the brunettes attempt at Polish, he thought it was totally cute.

"Okay Liet, I'm like actually tired right now, and I hope you are too because that was a lot of work!" a yawn.

"Yes, yes I know. I am beat." Toris wriggled himself and Feliks underneath the blankets, and held his lover close to his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Feliks."


End file.
